piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ships of the Pirate Lords
Wikipedia is giving all the names of the ships of the Pirate Lords, no apparent sources though, I will list the names of the ships here in case anyone wants to do there own reaserch.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:56, 24 October 2007 (UTC) *Ammand - Mysterious Ruler *Chevalle- Demon *Ching - Blooddragon *Jocard - Honourful *Sumbhajee - Conqueror of the World *Eduardo Villanueva - Killer *Teague - Devastator :*Ammand - Gizem Hakan (the Mysterious Ruler) :*Chevalle - Demon :*Ching - Long Xue (the Blooddragon) :*Jocard - Sadiki (the Honourful) :*Sumbhajee - Jagajeet (the Conqueror of the World) :*Villanueva - El Asesino (the Killer) :*Teague - the Devastator :::Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 07:04, 25 October 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea ::The names seems to be fanon. However, the article also translates the name Empress back into chinese as Huangdi while Huanghou would be ore correct. I'll try to find out more.El Chupacabra 18:18, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Isn't Ammand's ship called the 'Kirbac'? We should ask them where they got their sources from. I can't remember where but I've heard of the Devestator before. Bartholomew I think the Kirbac being Ammand's ship was assumption on our part, also Devastator is quite a common ship name, there is a star destroyer in the star wars universe with that name.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 12:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The Kirbac is a ship from the PocketModel game. As Captain KAJ mentions, we kind of assumed that it was Ammmand's because it looks like his.--Wanderingshadow 14:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The Kirbac is surely a ship fom Ammand's fleet, but we don't wheather it is his flagship or not. El Chupacabra 14:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Your probably right. Should we take these names as canon? I know this doesn't exactly constitute as evidence but they do sound kind-of convincing. I mean I can't imagine some fanboy coming up with the Chinese for Blooddragon or the Bengali for Conquerer of the World... They just sound pretty authentic. However we should really check with Wikipedia about the source of these names before we do any articles or whatever. Bartholomew I have already enquired at wikipedia as to where the names come from, without a stone cold canon source though we are not making articles on these ships no matter how authentic the names sound.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I totally agree that's why I said we should check. I know this probably wont work but when the DVD comes out could pause it and look. Most ship's have their names written on the sides don't they, so chances are we'll find them there. Bartholomew86.128.103.209 09:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, look what I foun out: the guy who added these information http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.89.81.87 also edited some pages about Avatar: The Last Airbender. And the only connection between PotC and Avatar is the TCG. Perhaps the information is from there? El Chupacabra 10:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :That can't be true. I went through the tutorial on the official page and there are no cards for ships. Anyway, the game was released on June 2006, a year before At World's End was released. There have been no mention of any expansions, so there can't be any material based on AWE. --Wanderingshadow 13:39, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Fanon - Drexyl 13:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, they are fanon. The come from this fanfic http://www.fanlib.com/s/Bias/2qiemm about a fith Bretheren Court. El Chupacabra 10:30, 2 November 2007 (UTC) OK, the real names were revived in the PocketModel game, but still, there is the question whom belongs which ship. There are three galleys (Seref, Kirbac and Pearl) which definitely belong to the Barbary corsairs, and any of them might be Ammand’s flagship. The Dragon and the Swift can belong either to Ammand or to Sumbhajee and most of Chinese junks (Fuchuan, Hanyu Pinyin, Kin Tai Fong, and Ningpo) can belong either to Sao Feng's empire or to the Pirate confederation, and any of them might be Ching’s flagship. El Chupacabra 11:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well some of the Junks are specifically said to have operated and docked at Singapore, so presumably they are part of Sao Feng's fleet. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Headquaters 11:54, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Keep in mind that it might be that none of these ships were flagships. We only know that they own the ships, not how they were used. For all we know, the flagships might have completely different names (except for the Black Pearl, or course). --Wanderingshadow 14:40, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::True. Also I know the models arent particuly acurate but Ching's flagship is black and her sails are red. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Headquaters 15:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, none of these Junks can be her Flagship. But the quote about the Otter mentioned that she's Sumbhajee's favourite ship and Jocard and Chevalle both use only one ship. El Chupacabra 15:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC)